


[podfic] i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Podfics and Other Auditory Works [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Written for the following prompt: "Someone write me Crowley the bitter lesbian who only gave Eve the apple because she thought feminism should be there from day one." As such, please be warned that this story contains some fairly radical reinterpretations of Biblical stories and themes; if that sort of thing is not for you, please give this tale a pass.





	[podfic] i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358373) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



**Music**  - Smooth Lovin by: Kevin Macleod

**Length:**  12:27

**MP3:**  [[link]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1wdpyr9cfz4tlh1/%5Bpodfic%5D%20i%20just%20happen%20to%20like%20apple.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
